


accident

by sso



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso/pseuds/sso
Summary: sherlock has an accident





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing or posting any kind of fan fiction sorry if its missing tags. not sure if this is going to be it or, if ill add more to it later.

You wake with a violent jerk, unsure of what it was that had woken you. Rubbing your eyes you stand and stretch, back aching from spending the past few hours passed out on the couch. You flip off the telly and start toward the kitchen, stopping abruptly when you hear a muffled sob. 

“Sherlock” you whisper, swiftly changing your direction.  
you quietly step into the room and flip on the light, Sherlock looks up, startled by the sudden brightness of the room, tears spilling from his brilliant blue eyes.  
“What's wrong love?” You ask walking slowly to the bed “I had a nightmare,” he says, wrapping his arms around his knees “is that all?” You sigh with a smile, Sherlock looks down a flush momentarily gracing his features “no,” he whimpers hiding his face in his folded arms.

“Sherlock?” You question sitting on the bed beside him, he curls into himself, letting out a shaky breath, “I’m sorry,” he sobs “it was an a-accident”. Confusion struck you momentarily, followed by sharp realization. You look down at the bed instantly noticing the darkened sheets beneath him, “oh baby” you coo, leaning over to gather the crying man in your arms. 

Sherlock throws himself into your lap, hiding his head in your neck, he dissolves into a mess of tears “its ok baby, everything’s ok. It’s not a big deal” you assure , rocking and softly rubbing his back. fifteen minutes pass before Sherlock's body shaking sobs turn to soft sniffles.

you give a heavy sigh before pressing a kiss into his soft curly locks "come on baby, let's get you into a bath" you whisper to him. sherlock looks up meeting your eyes momentarily,blushing he averts his gaze. "I'm sorry." he says in a low mumble "it's alright love" you chirp "let's get you cleaned up and back in bed"


End file.
